


Link, Meet the Links

by I_Only_Have_Trash



Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Only_Have_Trash/pseuds/I_Only_Have_Trash
Summary: Link is forcibly brought to Outset Island, Wind's home island. There the rest of the gang meets him.
Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820317
Comments: 15
Kudos: 437
Collections: The Three Angstketeers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted to make this a series, just because I think it'd be better this way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixed :P

It's been quite a few months since he and Zelda fell Calamity Ganon. The two had grown close through their time afterward. And while the princess sought ways to innovate Shiekah technology and rebuild Hyrule, Link had continued on his borderline nomadic life.

It wasn't like blood moons disappeared (which was a concern of the princess, as she believed that the phenomenon was caused by the Calamity), so there were always monsters that plagued the land. Luckily, Link believed, all malice-infected technology was purified. No guardians to aim at his back and shoot a burning laser at him anymore. A definite win, if he did say so himself.

Through the Faron region is where Link's feet brought him. Though he could have used a horse or teleported, he decided to walk. He loved both methods, but his admiration for the scenic route trumped his love. The dragon statues towered above him. His eyes scanned the green thicket. Trees with unique trunks would only let the wind sway their thinnest leaves. And he was fortunate enough for his visit to align with a sunny day. The rainforest was a gorgeous place, one of his favorites, as it didn't seem to be affected by his mistakes. The Lakeside Stable wasn't far from him. The beasts paid no mind to the boy. Who stopped in his tracks to raise his arms above his head, stretching. A silent yawn escaped his lips and his heavy eyes squeezed shut. It was during his short musing over finally sleeping in a bed when...

When…

A _crackle_ caught his attention. The ground warped below him. Link snapped his attention to his feet, in fear of being caught in a sinkhole, but finding a dark portal sucking him in instead. Before he could react, he was pulled through.

It was nothing like being teleported through the Shiekah Slate. It was much joltier, stomach-churning even. Link would have screamed if he could. And when the portal had finally brought him to his supposed destination, he fell from high into a deep sea.

He pulled his head above the salty surface, gasping for air. The moment he tried to figure out where he could possibly have been, a wave crashed over him, engulfing his head and knocking him out with its force.

* * *

Time led the group with Wind practically dancing by his side. The young sailor was elated to be back on Outset, his home. He restrained himself with all his might to keep from running off without the others. "I can't wait for you all to meet Grandma and Aryll!" He squawked. Time let a grin curl on his face, watching the kid bounce against yellow-green grass with warmth. Their time together had been fine for the most part (as fine as 8 chosen heroes can be for 2 months together as they traveled and battled with little break). But he was concerned over a boy being separated from his family to complete _another_ quest. They stood at the top of the island surrounded by a forest of palm trees, the place Wind recalled as the one where his adventure began. "Grandma _loves_ having company over!" A sigh and a shake of his head signaled his worry. "I hope she's okay with me being gone for so long…" The elder rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be elated to know that you're safe and sound," Time assured. Wind nodded and led the older Links down the hill to the base of the island.

From there, they heard a young girl call from above in a lookout tower sat past the shore at the end of a bridge. "Big Brother!" was the cry; one Wind knew fondly. His attention turned to a blond girl in a blue flower-print dress above. She waved down to him, his seven comrades seemingly unnoticed by her. He waved back excitedly and was just about to run up the tower to reunite with his sister Aryll. "Wait!" She called half-way through his sprint. She pulled up her telescope and pointed it towards the beach. "There's someone over there! I think they're hurt!"

"We'll go see, okay?" Twilight answered. Aryll finally noticed the others and cowered behind the tower's railing, responding with a drawled 'okay'.

"I have friends over, so meet us at home when we're done!" Wind ordered before following the others towards the beach.

Once they made it they found a person —most likely male from the person's stature— laying face-down in the sand, presumably having been washed to shore. Clad in shades of blue and brown, bangs stuck to his forehead, he was soaked and unconscious. Hyrule was the first to make it to him, placing a hand over his back. "He's breathing," he noted aloud, turning him over.

"He doesn't need mouth-to-mouth does he?" Legend grimaced, inching himself closer to study the young man. He looked peaceful enough. But the heavy scarring on his face, as old as they may have looked, didn't seem like the most pleasant things in the world.

Hyrule shook the man by the arm. First, it was soft but quickly gained vigor until opened his eyes.

Link blinked at the bright cerulean skies when he awoke. Seagulls above cawed and the smell of salt water permeated the air. A hand waved in front of his face and a voice greeted him with a "Hello? You awake?"

That was what alarmed him. He shot up to his feet in mere moments, pulling out a sturdy shield and sword from his slate. His eyes focused on eight men in front of him. A horse next to one of them was startled enough to neigh and pull itself in a different direction.

It was a peculiar group, to say the least. They held more variety in their clothes than in their features. All of them were blonds or brunettes, with eyes similar in color to his. Their garments ranged from a patchwork doublet unfit for the hot and humid climate to a white cape attached to a mint tunic by a diamond brooch. The one who woke him, thick brown hair and emerald tunic, raised his hands in defense as he gave Link his space. Meanwhile, one of his friends, a much taller man clad in a full breastplate with familiar markings on his face moved forward. Link whipped his sword on the approaching man.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "We were only checking if you were okay. No need to get hostile!" The calming did nothing for Link. He closed in on himself, wondering if they were part of the Yiga.

One of the smaller members of the group, which he supposed was a boy and not a man, approached. He was still on guard, pulling himself back until he felt the push of water against his boot heels. He turned, acknowledging he was cornered by the sea. When he faced the group again, the boy had his hand on Link's shield. "Do you know where you are right now?" He asked.

Perhaps they weren't going to hurt him. He lowered his defenses and shook his head 'no'.

"This is Outset Island. What's your name? Where'd you come from?"

To that, Link was left confused. Outset island? In all his time spent wandering around Hyrule, he had never heard or seen an "Outset Island". Slowly, he sheathed his sword and hooked his shield. He scanned the area nervously, finding houses and huts. He raised his hands in apprehension.

Time watched his hands as this young man signed. 'Not E-v-e-n-t-i-d-e Island?' the hands asked. The others, with the exception of Twilight, didn't understand. He supposed not all of them understood sign language. But he's sure no one knows of an Eventide Island unless that was on one of Wind's sea charts.

"He's asking if this is Eventide Island, not Outset," Time informed.

"There's… no such thing as an Eventide island, Sir."

To this, the young man grew even more concerned. And Time realized right away what this may have meant. "Let's get you into something comfortable. You're soaking wet. But can I ask you something?"

The young man gave a hesitant nod, slowly approaching the group with crossed arms. "Don't be alarmed, we don't want to hurt you. But your name is Link, is it?" The man stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and lips parted a bit.

'How do you know that?'

"We'll discuss that later, but first, as I said, let's keep you from getting sick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you gain mute friends who fall out of the sky. And that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may just write about all my favorite NPCs. Grandma is perfect.

To the group, opening the door to Grandma's house was a pleasant feeling. Though it wasn't theirs, the older members couldn't help but feel the familiarity of home. Wind was greeted with a tight hug around the neck from Aryll, and a kiss on the cheek from his grandma. 

"Oh, where've you been, Link? No one had ever seen you leave," Grandma asked gripping on of Wind's hands.

The blue-clad man was unnerved that this boy's name was also Link. But made no mention just yet. 

Wind turned around to face the group. "I got roped into another adventure with other heroes!" Twilight and Sky waved to the old lady and girl. Time nodded, the rest stood awkwardly, some with smiles on their faces. But Wind turned to the young castaway. "Except for him. We just found him, but he must have drifted to the shore from somewhere."

Grandma locked her sights on Link, causing him to tense up. "Oh no," she hummed and grabbed his hand. Though she was half his height, she still managed to pull him down to a kneel so she could assess him. She rubbed the scar tissue that spread across the left side of his face. "You're not too badly hurt are you?"

The gesture made him blush. It wasn't common that people would come up and touch him, or be worried about his well-being for that matter. But he shook his head as a response. 'They're old,' he signed to the lady, who must have understood as she let go.

She hummed again, "Well, salty wet clothes aren't going to do you any good. Here, I'll bring you to the bathroom to wash off, but I don't have any clothes that'd fit you." She walked to another room in the small house. The man quietly followed behind her, signing something that Time nor Twilight could see.

The door opened, the man disappeared behind it, and it closed. Grandma turned her attention to the other men in her household. "You all look exhausted," she said, "how about I make some soup?"

Before she could talk them into the proposal, Wind and Aryll cheered happily. The others were just as fine with such a meal.

"While I cook, why don't you all tell me about yourselves? And you can take off your heavy armor, it must be tiring carrying all that all day." The group obliged, making themselves more comfortable as they shed their armory. But also made sure to put them in a place where Wind said they would be the least in-the-way. The boy shooed them to the dining table, which was pretty big for a family of 3.

"Can I tell her?" Wind asked Time.

"About our quest? I'm sure it'll be fine as long as you know she can handle it."

Grandma chuckled at his statement, turning on the stove. Wind helped her fill a large pot with water, setting it atop the hotplate. "Well," Wind started, "All of our names are Link, to start it off. And we're all heroes from across time! So we all have different nicknames to not get confused."

"The boy you just sent to wash off is also named Link," Time added, "he's most likely also a hero. My name is Time by the way."

"Oh, I'm Sky!" The white-caped hero chimed. "And, Time, he definitely is. She's telling me he is." Sky raised the Master Sword a bit to show what he was talking about.

Time hummed, "If she said it, then I have no reason to doubt it. But we should speak to him when he gets out."

"How's he going to get some clean clothes?" Legend asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"He'd probably have to wear the same set until he can get his hands on a new one," Four predicted. The rest then decided to introduce themselves. Aryll took to asking Four questions about his short stature and weird clothes, to which the others laughed. However, he considered it a win on his part when the girl complimented his hair.

After about ten minutes, the bathroom door was opened. The young man was surprisingly wearing a new outfit. An off-blue tank top and green trousers that showed a lot more of his scars than before. The old clothes were folded in his hands. He walked to the front where he was met with all eyes on him.

"Where did you get clothes from?!" Legend inquired. Link tapped a slate on his hip. The Sheikah symbol glowed brightly on its cover. "And what is that thing anyway? Seems to carry a lot of stuff to hold a sword and shield inside of it. And clothes."

Link put up his index finger as if to say 'one moment' he signed to the old lady, and she replied "you can put it in the hamper for now. Hopefully, you'll stay the night so you can get your energy back." Link accepted with a grateful nod.

He came back as quickly as he left, urged to sit at the table where all the others sat. "I'll translate for you," Twilight offered.

'Thank you,' Link gestured.

Time took in a deep breath, exhaling an 'alright'. "So you have no idea why you're here, right?"

'Right.'

"Do you remember _how_ you got here?"

'I remember walking through the rainforest and some type of portal forming underneath me. Then I was dropped in the middle of the ocean.'

"Hm," Time rubbed his chin, thinking about how to break the news to him. But the young man turned his attention to Sky, who hadn't yet put down the Master Sword.

'How did you get that?' His hands asked. He glared incredulously at Sky, who had no idea what he wanted.

Perfect. "Look, Link," Time called his attention back. "We all can wield the Master Sword. We're all gifted with the Hero's Spirit. I take it you defeated Ganon too?"

'Yes? But if that's the case, why are we all here at the same time?'

"Something's going on in Hyrule," Warriors answered, "Hylia thought whatever the problem was, it needed eight heroes —but now it's starting to look like nine."

"You're the Hero of the Wild, right?" Sky asked.

'Yes, that's what the monks dubbed me.'

"Monks? Okay, well, we get our nicknames from our titles, so we'll call you Wild." Time smiled at the boy, now named Wild.

He stared back at the older man. His head lowered. 'I don't get a choice in this do I?' he asked. Time chuckled and shook his head no. Wild sighed, 'fine. I'll join it.'

"You never answered my question," Legend chided, "What's that slate on your hip?"

with eyebrows raised to attention, Wild unhooked the slate and placed it on the table. 'It does a lot. I think it's better to show than tell, but there's not much room here.' he huffed, swiping at the dark blue surface. He stopped, tapped, and an apple materialized from the slate into his hand. He gave it to Four on his right. 'It can store a lot. Even meals and clothes.'

"Dinner's ready!" Wind called. He helped Grandma take the pot back down and serve the food. Once everyone had a full bowl, he sat down with his own. It was surprising how many people could sit at the table. Though it was still quite crowded.

'Seems really early for dinner, but I'm not one to turn down food,' Wild signed. The boys could see a short smirk appear on his face when he started to mix the bowl's contents.

Twilight chuckled. "Some people eat supper around now. I remember I did back in Ordon." 

"When do you eat dinner, Wild?" Aryll asked, shoving a spoonful in her mouth.

'Around 12 to 2.'

"12 to 2?!" Twilight repeated. "In the morning?"

The young man nodded. 'Body's able to go a while without food. I adapted to my circumstances.' Wild paused his signing for a moment as he took a first bite; his smile stretched almost immediately. 'It's delicious, what's the recipe?'

Grandma laughed in response, "I'm sorry dear but I can't give it to you."

Wild snapped his fingers with a playful huff. He snickered but no noise came out, only quiet wheezes.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Aryll asked.

"Aryll!" Wind chastised, "you can't just ask those questions. What if he's sensitive about that?"

'It's okay, Wind. I lost my voice a long time ago from misuse. I haven't been able to talk since. I do try sometimes but nothing comes out.'

"Misuse?" The girl repeated.

'I wasn't talking in the first place so I wasn't using my vocal cords. They stopped working, but I don't remember when.'

"Oh." She went back to eating before asking a new question. "How'd you get the scars?"

"Aryll!!"

Wild's eyes drooped. He raised his hands, wondering how he'd answer. The truth, he supposed. 'I don't remember.'

"Maybe that's enough questions, tyke," Warriors said. He met Wild's eyes. A little smile appeared on the younger's face as he nodded once. Dinner was eaten in peace afterward.

* * *

The next day, Wind had to say goodbye once more to his family, promising his safety to them. Wild changed back into his tunic and cape from the day before.

He hooked the Shiekah Slate back in its place against his hip. The rest of the group was ahead of him. He turned and watched the blue skies above, sparse clouds moving slowly. Seagulls flew above, reminding him of Lurelin Village.

"You coming?" Twilight called, snapping him out of his trance. The rest of the group waited for Wild to catch up. He jogged to the new group of acquaintances.

_We all share the Hero's Spirit?_ He thought, _We look so different. THEY look so different. I wonder what this adventure entails. Hopefully, it's nicer than the last one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, this work may be done but the series shall continue!

**Author's Note:**

> He's Link, He's Link, HE'S Link, I'M LINK! Are there anymore Links I need to know about?


End file.
